


Slippery

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and wishes he hadn't), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Finds Out, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Shower sex is complicated.





	Slippery

“New case!” Sam announces at breakfast, dumping a fat file of freshly printed online research on the kitchen table.

He’s already dressed, ready for the road, smoothie-to-go in hand.

Castiel looks back from the counter, where he’s making two cups of coffees. 

“I’m afraid you will have to take this one on your own.”

“What?”

“Maybe you could call Jody. Or Donna.”

“Why?” Sam frowns. “And where’s Dean? Why isn’t he up? I texted him hours ago.”

Cas turns around and leans back while the coffee machine gurgles out.

“Dean is indisposed.”

“Indisposed?”

Cas would prefer not to extend on the subject, and he knows Dean isn’t going to be too happy about this, but he doesn’t have much of a choice.

“It’s only temporary, but he can’t… walk. Right now.”

“What? Where is he, what happened-?”

“It’s his back,” Cas cuts, eager to calm down any concern. “He threw it out. It will heal on its own but he needs to rest for a few days.” 

“How the Hell did that happen? And why didn’t he tell me?”

The cups are filled and Cas grabs them. “It happened last night.”

Sam still looks completely bewildered.

“What - what was he doing, working on his car in the middle of the night?”

“No.”

Sam gives him a questioning look. Cas sighs.

“We were-” He hopes that his short pause is explicit enough. Humans often say much more in their silences than in their words. (Dean does that a lot.) “We slipped, and Dean fell, and-”

“I’m sorry,  _we_?”

Cas rolls his eyes and begins to walk around the table, wincing at the pain still present in his knee. “I will spare you the details, Sam.”

“ _Details_? Are - are you and Dean-?”

“You should really call Jody about that hunt,” Cas tells him instead of answering.

“Should I - should I stay?”

“No. I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry.”

Sam grumbles an intelligible response.

Cas finally reaches the door. His knee really hurts, which is not surprising considering that Dean’s whole (naked and slippery) weight fell on it, but still.

“And why are you limping?” Sam calls out just as he turns the corner into the hallway.

“You really don’t want to know,” Cas replies with smile.

 

Dean laughs when Cas sheepishly tells him about his kitchen encounter. He’s a bit grumpy about having to spend a week in bed, but already has many ideas of how Cas can make it better. 

(It’s definitely the last time they try that shower thing, though. That was a very wrong angle.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://casbeanie.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
